Smile Like You Mean It
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: This is my first CM story ever, I hope everyone likes it, this does have a pairing, but I'm going to try and take my time with it, we'll see if I can conquer these very complex characters or not, rated T for later chapters, JJ/Reid JJ/Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything… seriously… and I don't own this show.**

**A/N my first CM fic ever… enjoy! I love the whole team and am going to try and figure out how to work all of them in… let me know if I get them or not. Ok after my first few reviews (thank you all so much!) I went through this first chapter again to fix some mistakes that I made… so yeah, nothing huge, so you don't have to re-read, but it possibly looks better now.**

Smile Like You Mean It

Atlanta, Georgia

The case that initially brought the BAU team to Atlanta had more twists and turns in it than most, although they were used to this sort of thing, what the police had first thought were simple gang killings, had turned into something more, it seemed Atlanta had a vigilantly on its hands. And the team wanted to stop this person. But it was complicated when in most of the neighborhoods the people wouldn't talk to the police let alone an FBI agent.

After another day filled with little leads and no help from the public the team turned in for the night, which actually meant each team member was in his or her hotel room going over files, reading through reports, anything and everything they possibly could.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Dr. Spencer Reid was reading through some files, more where scattered all over the bed, signs that he probably wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and reached for his coffee, he took a sip and it was as if a light bulb went off, he jumped up and grabbed a few more files.

He was about to bolt out the door when he happened to glance at the bedside digital clock, '3:45am' it read in bright red numbers, he let out a sigh, he knew no one was up, or at least shouldn't be. Hotch had told everyone to try and go to bed at a reasonable hour, mainly because for the last two nights, practically no one was sleeping, and it started to show a little, mainly through Morgan getting caught falling asleep at the desk.

So even though Reid really wanted to burst in everyone's rooms and announce that he might have made a break through, the 'might' part caused him to rethink his decision, but he really wanted to tell someone. He thought for a moment and gathered his things, leaving his room.

JJ was sitting up in her bed, the side table light was on and she was reading, not a file regarding the case, but just a normal book, she had tried to go to sleep, but failed, opting to try and calm her mind with some light reading. When there was a light knock to her door, she was startled, mainly because she was not expecting anyone at 4 in the morning, letting out a sigh she pushed her covers off and got out of bed, she walked over an peaked through the peep-hole and smiled slightly, she honestly wasn't surprised at who it was.

She opened the door "hi Spence" she said.

He gave her a simple smile and stood awkwardly in the hall, "hi JJ" he said.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, he nodded, she stepped aside and he walked in.

"I think I figured something out about the-" he started but stopped after he looked at her bed, "I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked looking back at her.

She shook her head, and then she looked at her bed, "no, no I was just reading its ok" she said simply.

"Oh… that's why I came over, I figured you would still be awake" he said before putting the files on her bed and pulling a couple crucial ones out, she walked over next to him and peered at them with interest.

"What were you reading?" he asked his eyes still on the files.

"Oh just a parenting book" she said.

He looked over eyes wide, "is everything ok with Henry?" he asked concerned.

"Oh my goodness yes he's fine, I'm the one freaking out" she said with a huff sitting on the bed.

Reid hesitated a second and then put the files down, "want to talk about it?" he asked stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

She took a deep breath and looked at him she grabbed the book and handed it to him, he glanced at the cover "JJ this is a book about how to help your child cope when the parents are splitting up" he stated, she just looked at him, waiting for him to connect the dots. And then he did, "oh… are you and Will ok?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"Not really… I'm not really sure what's going on with us to be honest" she said sadly, "I guess you could say this is a preemptive strike?" she said.

"Have you talked to Will?" he asked, she shook her head, "he's in New Orleans, you're here in Atlanta, and you should ask him to stop by" Spencer suggested smiling slightly.

JJ shook her head, "I called him before I even got here… he knows I'm here, he says he's really busy" she said sadly.

"You don't believe him?" Reid asked.

She sighed, "we had this huge fight last week, and actually we've been fighting for a while now…" she closed her eyes.

Spencer suddenly realized he was treading on territory he wasn't used to, or at least didn't like dealing with, he had personal experience with this, but he knew all situations were different. "I think get through this case… go back home and have a long talk with Will" he said.

"I'm mostly worried about how this will effect Henry, he's only 3… what if we don't… how will he cope?" she asked, she sounded as though she was thinking out loud.

"Well most researchers think that a child growing up with both parents is better off, but then there are others who believe that it is the child's surroundings, whether there is a lot of violence or instability in its life vs. a happy stable home that actually effects its life" he said stopping when he realized he may have not helped at all. She looked at him "so you're saying?" she stopped wanting him to finish.

"I'm saying that you are a great mom and you love Henry a lot, you're also a wonderful person, if you have to, you can raise Henry to be an amazing person… by yourself" he said, she smiled, "but you won't be by yourself completely, you'll have me, Garcia and the rest of the team behind you" he added.

"Thank you… you would know though, you grew up with a single mom, and I think you turned out alright" she said, he shrugged slightly.

They were silent and then… the power went out, the room was completely dark "oh damn" Spencer said.

"Crap… let me find my iPhone… it has a flash light app…" she said moving across the bed, Reid heard her do this, he was trying to keep calm. She grabbed her phone after knocking a few things off of the bedside table, she switched it on and shone it at Spencer, she saw he was frozen still, she walked over to him quickly, "you ok?" she asked.

He nodded reluctantly, "y-yes I'm ok" he said, she grabbed his hand and it stopped shaking.

"I forgot you hate the dark" she said still squeezing his hand, he nodded.

"Yeah… it's a little unsettling" he said.

"I honestly don't blame you" she said.

Reid pulled his hand from hers and reached for his files, "well I guess I'll um go back to my room…" he said, she shone the light for him to see, and then JJ had a thought of Reid slowly moving back to his room and being absolutely terrified in the dark room alone.

"No, stay… we can keep each other company" JJ suggested.

He looked at her slightly shocked, "oh no that's ok… I'll be fine" he said with a shrug.

JJ raised her eye brow at him, "Spencer…" she starts, he tenses slightly.

"Really I'll be fine" he said.

"Spencer I know when you're lying… plus you're still shaking" she said.

He let his shoulders fall in defeat, he placed the files on the floor, "good… it'll be fun" JJ said while walking over to the bed, she climbed on it, Reid was still frozen in place, "fun like a sleep over" she added hoping he'd relax, he let out a breath and finally climbed onto the bed.

He looked over at her, "it's just I'm used to sleeping by myself…" he said as he pulled his sweater up and over his head, he had on a white t-shirt under it.

JJ grabbed his sweater from him and tossed it over to the chair… well it was dark so she hoped it landed on the chair, "its ok… if you snore I promise I won't mind, and if you move a lot… I sometimes have to share a bed with a three year old…" she said he removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand; he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her.

"are you sure?" he asked, JJ turned off the light and they were plunged into complete darkness again, he heard her and felt the bed move as she scooted down and pulled the covers up.

"Spence… lie down… now" JJ said her face half muffled by her pillow, he finally relented and laid back flat, his breathing was fast and light, but he tried to conceal it.

The bed moved again as he lay there frozen, he knew she moved closer because he felt the heat from her body against his, she didn't have to touch him, "your panicking, calm down" she whispered close to his ear, she reached and placed a hand on his chest, "my god your heart is beating fast" she said softly.

"JJ…" Reid started.

JJ moved her hand, "I'm sorry, I thought maybe if I was closer you'd calm down" she said, "I'll move back" she was about to roll away.

"no stay… just wanted to say thank you" Reid said, she placed her hand back on his chest, he started to relax and she felt his heart calm a little, he placed his hand on top of hers and soon she heard his breathing even out, she smiled a little and soon she drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning,

Reid was on his side a small smile on his face, he inhaled deeply after a new smell suddenly awoke him, he was surprised by it and slowly opened his eyes, and he was more surprised by what he saw before him. He rubbed his eyes making sure it wasn't a dream or something else, he slowly sat up.

"Hey sleepy head" JJ said from her side of the bed, she was sitting on the edge drying her hair with a towel; she had another wrapped around her body.

Reid was still slightly shocked; "hi…" he said trying not to stare at her.

"No hurry but Hoch called saying he wanted to meet up in an hour" JJ said casually.

Reid climbed out of bed and grabbed his glasses putting them on and nodding at her, "ok I should go back to my room then" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sounds good, here are your files" JJ said while standing, she walked over to him and he took a step back, she was slightly surprised, "you ok?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded, "never better… thank you" he said while taking the small stack from her, she gave him an odd look, he turned to leave.

"See you in a bit" JJ called after him, he looked back and smiled and opened the door, closing it.

He spun around and was startled when Morgan was standing there looking at him oddly, "hey Morgan" Reid said casually.

Morgan was eating a donut and was about to say something when the door behind Reid opened and JJ stepped out still in her towel, "Reid you forgot your sweater" she said, Reid took it smiling, "hey Morgan" JJ said before stepping back in and closing the door.

Morgan looked back and forth between the closed door and Reid for a good 30 seconds, Reid only nodded at his staring and quickly walked back to his room, leaving Morgan in the hall incredibly confused and speechless.

Reid literally ran into his room and quickly ripped his shirt off he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Standing under the water he cursed at how ridiculous this all was, his feelings for JJ had returned full storm shortly after she returned to the BAU and he'd been keeping them in check very well, that is until last night when he was completely thrown off by all that information about Will and then her making him stay the night.

Atlanta Police Department,

The team sat at the conference table going over some new information and after listening to Reid's theory decided to take that route with the investigation, Hotch had left with Rossi to talk with the police captain, leaving the four remaining team members to wait further instruction.

Morgan took this opportunity to ruffle Reid's feathers a little, "so Reid… how'd you sleep last night?" he asked while casually looking up at the doctor who was sipping his coffee.

"Fine…" Reid answered.

"Really?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, "yup…"

Emily finally looked up and saw how Morgan was looking at Reid, "because of the black out?" she asked trying to figure out why Morgan was giving Reid a suspicious glair.

"Yes… that is exactly why I'm asking" Morgan said, Reid was sort of ignoring him and then it all hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh… oh… no Morgan" Reid said starling everyone.

"No what?" Morgan asked giving a serious look.

JJ had been watching the whole thing, she knew Morgan would come to some odd conclusion, she finally decided to interject before it all exploded in panic, gossip and Reid being too embarrassed, "I let Reid stay with me last night because I know he doesn't like the dark… no big deal" she said. Reid looked embarrassed, but relaxed after JJ said that.

Emily was surprised, she leaned over to Morgan, "why am I only now hearing about this?" she whispered, Morgan chuckled.

Before any of it could continue Hoch walked back in, "we got another body, let's go" he said and everyone jumped to their feet.

Later That Night,

With hitting another road block the team turned in, although now they were closer, they had narrowed down the list but had to find sufficient evidence in order to a get a search warrant for a house. After everyone had dinner at a diner they all decided to turn in for the night.

Reid was sitting on his bed in his room trying to concentrate on reading, and was failing miserably, he hated when his mind got sidetracked, it was rare, but he was only human, he hesitated about it, but then he grabbed a book and some files and went to the door, he left his room quickly.

He started walking the short trip down the hall, when Morgan rounded the corner with a bucket of ice in his hand, he stopped and Morgan stopped. "Hey Morgan" Reid said.

"Where you headed?" Morgan asked he had this look on his face, one of slight amusement.

"I was going over some stuff with JJ" Reid said.

Morgan nodded, "ok… second night hu?" Morgan asked with a wink, Reid rolled his eyes at that, "I'm just kidding… knock yourself out" Morgan said while walking away laughing, he trusted Reid and knew him well, he knew he didn't have any ulterior motives, but he also knew JJ wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, so for now he would leave it be… for now.

Reid was happy Morgan decided to leave him alone about it all, whatever it all was, he turned to JJ's room door and knocked lightly on it. He waited and then debated on whether or not to run back to his room, but before he could make that decision, the door opened, "hey Spence" she said smiling, he gave her his crooked smile and was about to speak, when Hoch came running down the hall, "quick we need to go, the local PD think they've cornered our UnSub" he said.

His tone was serious and complete business, JJ grabbed her jacket and went with Reid down the hall, they were joined by Emily and Morgan.

They did end up confronting the man, he had tried to attack a young man and his friends, but they fought back, they found him in an abandoned building, it didn't end peacefully, the suspect was shot dead after he aimed his gun at the team, later they found evidence on him cementing that he was indeed their man.

The Jet,

Everyone sat in their usual spots, trying to relax after this case; it was almost 5am the next day. Morgan was listing to his music, Rossi was reading, Hotch was going over some files, Emily was sleeping, Reid was reading through some material, he was off in his own little world, he was startled from his thoughts when JJ sat next to him.

"I took your advice" she said, Reid looked at her trying to figure out exactly what advice she meant, she continued, though she hadn't noticed his confused look, "I just calmed down, talked to Will… he's coming to D.C. tomorrow night… we're going to talk…" she said.

Reid nodded, "that's great" he said.

She nodded and there was silence, "why did you come to my room last night?" she asked.

Reid was surprised by the question, "oh I just wanted to see if you wanted to read over some files… nothing important" he said.

She looked at him a little longer, which made him uncomfortable, "you should stop by sometime this week before we get another case… Henry misses you" she said.

Reid looked at her, "he asks about me?" he asked slightly surprised.

"of course he does, you are his favorite person, seriously, he thinks you are Sherlock Holmes mixed with a mad scientist with a little Willy Wonka… he's 3 and adores you" she said, laughing slightly at his confused look.

"What you don't like being called a mad scientist?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no… I'm just surprised he knows who Sherlock Holmes is" he said.

"He knows because you insist on reading him those when you do visit" she said. "So will you stop by?" she asked.

he nodded, "yeah… sure, I'd like to" he said, she smiled and lightly hit his leg with her hand before rising up and walking to the empty seat across from Hotch, Reid watched her, he smiled slightly and went back to reading.

THE END…

_**Ok so this is my very first Criminal Minds fic ever! Now here is the thing, I only recently got into it, recently like maybe 2 months now, I still haven't seen all the episodes, am trying to get caught up, but like I said above, I adore all of the characters, but I truly love Reid, he's just freaking awesome, its hard thought to get any of these characters perfect (although many do it very well as I have read) so for me this is stepping stone, if anyone thinks I did a good job, or a bad job let me know, I'd love to know if I got the characters right, and if this seems like a good enough story to continue or not. **_

_**So please leave a review or whatever you like and let me know.**_

_**Peace**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is chapter two of my story, since I'm just getting into this show, I'm seeing stuff in different episodes that show different character growth, anyway, basically I really hope I'm keeping everyone slightly in check.**

**Also I wanted to thank everyone who left a review for the first chapter, thank you so much! I went through and fixed a few of the errors that were present, nothing major changed so no need to re-read, unless you really want to.**

**And yes this chapter is longer, I would have kept going, but decided to split it in two.**

**Ok here it is… also I don't own Criminal Minds or anything CBS… nope.**

**Enjoy all!**

A Week Later…

It was around 8:45am as the '65 Volvo pulled into the Quantico parking garage, Dr. Spencer Reid got out wearing his signature sweater vest, with a tie and a white dress shirt. He had a purple scarf around his neck he reached in and pulled his cup of coffee from the cup holder, and then he pulled his black over coat and leather satchel from the passenger seat.

He shut the door, grabbed his coffee and started to walk toward the street of the parking garage on his way to the building where the BAU office was.

He stepped off the elevator and onto the BAU floor, he walked across the hall to the office, as he walked in he nodded and made eye contact with other co-workers.

"look who's struttin" Morgan teased as he walked away from the coffee maker, stirring some sugar into his mug of coffee.

Reid gave him a confused look, "I wasn't strutting" Reid said in a cool manner.

"I know struttin, and you were definitely struttin" Emily said as she sat on the edge of Morgan's desk, she nodded at Morgan who nodded back.

"I was not strutting… this is how I always walk" Reid said as he sat at his desk.

"No… you were walking with a new confidence I have never seen before" Rossi said while walking down the stairs to the others.

Reid looked at him annoyed, "you weren't even here" Reid said.

"Ah… but I see all young Reid" Rossi said as he went to get some coffee.

Morgan chuckled at that, Reid didn't know what to do with all of these people, he loved them, but boy did they love to get in his business.

"But seriously Reid… what did you get up to last night?" Morgan asked, he raised an eye brow and Emily leaned in close, they wanted to know.

"I didn't get up to anything last night" Reid said defensively, his voice going up an octave, he hated that his voice betrayed him like that.

Emily let out a laugh, "wow Reid… you do seem a little more…I don't know exactly, but you seem it… you can tell us" she said moving and sitting on his desk now.

Rossi was shaking his head, "kids, let's leave him be" he said giving his best "Dad" voice he could.

At this moment JJ walked in, she walked in wearing her heals and a black skirt, she had her bag and coat over her arm, she walked in and looked around, "what are y'all doing to Reid?" she asked.

She just knew they were messing with him, basically from the pained look on Reid's face and the over the top gleeful look on Morgan's.

"We weren't doing anything to him…" Emily said laughing slightly, "It was all Morgan" she said before quickly moving back to her desk.

Reid shook his head and then looked up at JJ who was standing near his desk, "hello JJ" Reid said smiling slightly at her.

She looked back at him, "hey Spence" she said smiling, she walked to her desk and set her stuff down, there was an odd silence, she finally looked up.

"Why didn't we get a hello?" Morgan asked, he looked serious, but his tone wasn't.

"Because I had to rescue Spence from whatever torment all of you were inflicting upon him" she said matter o factly.

Emily suddenly walked over, "hey you didn't answer your phone last night, Garcia, Morgan and I went out for drinks" she said.

JJ nodded, "oh I'm sorry, I was watching a movie marathon" JJ said.

"Oh that's alright, which one?" Emily asked, by this time Morgan had sauntered off to mess with Reid some more.

"Hitchcock, it was like 5 movies or something, all of the really good ones" JJ said.

"Well that sounds like it was fun" Emily said happy her friend was having fun.

"We got a case" Garcia said while darting down the stairs quickly, she was followed by Hotch, everyone quickly followed them to the conference room.

The case would send them to Montana, a small ski resort town where 5 locals were found, at first it looked as if it was a bear, but after a 6th victim, the local police realized it wasn't, so the BAU was called in.

The Jet…

Everyone was sitting on the jet looking through the case files, they had just finished going over what their thoughts on it were, and they only had another hour till the plane was scheduled to land.

Reid was sitting near the back glancing through his files, he was sipping his tea, his feet were up on the long couch and he looked comfortable.

Morgan walked back and sat across from him, "hey last night I tried calling you man" Morgan said.

Reid looked up from his files and at Morgan, "I'm sorry my cell was off" he said casually, "was it important?" Reid asked hoping it wasn't.

"it's cool… was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out with me, Emily and Garcia, but it was alright" Morgan said leaning back, Reid nodded, "what we're doing that your cell had to be off?" Morgan asked.

Emily was walking through, back to the small kitchen; she smiled at her team members.

"Oh I was watching a Hitchcock movie marathon" Reid said without looking up from his files.

Morgan nodded, but he saw Emily motioning for him to see her quick, he stood up, Reid didn't seem to notice any of this.

"That's why JJ didn't answer her phone" Emily whispered, her tone though sounded excited.

"Wait… why?" Morgan asked confused.

"She was watching the Hitchcock marathon last night… she told me" she said.

Morgan caught on to what she was implying quickly, "are you sure… what if they were both just watching it… separately?" Morgan asked.

"of course that's a very logical reason" Emily said calming a bit, but then she hit his arm, "did you not see how Reid walked in this morning?" she whispered screamed.

Morgan thought about it, "wait… but what about… oh my god" Morgan said, Emily shushed him.

"And JJ… I have seen that look on her before… it's after… anyway you know what I mean" Emily said.

Morgan gave a questioning look, "but Reid?" he asked, Emily nodded.

"It only makes sense" she stated, he nodded and thought about it some more, the two of them peaked back out through the curtains and saw Reid standing; they panicked wondering if he'd heard them.

Reid walked through the curtain and looked at Morgan and Reid oddly, he was leaning against the counter all chill like with his arms crossed, and Emily was doing the same, they both looked like they were up to no good.

"Sup Reid" Emily said, Morgan rolled his eyes, this was them acting chill?

Reid raised an eye brow at her, "sup…?" he asked.

Reid grabbed a napkin and started to turn around when JJ walked through the curtain and into him, "oh sorry Spence" she said while placing a hand on his chest, the curtain prevented anyone from seeing anyone on the other side.

"it's ok JJ" Reid said smiling slightly, Morgan and Emily watched this whole display a little too closely, Reid turned his body to the side as to let JJ by, she smiled at him and then her other co-workers before walking over to the fridge.

Reid watched her for second before turning back to the curtain, Hotch poked his head in the curtain and Reid let out a small yelp, this made everyone jump.

Hotch gave them all questioning glances, "what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Emily and Morgan said at once, JJ was very confused at them, Reid's yelping… well she understood that part, Hotch was sneaky.

"Right… we got some more news… we need to have another meeting before we land" Hotch said, eyeing all of them suspiciously before leaving.

"Wow… what was that all about?" JJ asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Reid gave a shrug, Morgan and Emily only shrugged before walking away slowly.

"What's going on with them?" JJ asked after they had left.

"I have no clue… they've been acting really weird all day" Reid said with a shrug.

JJ shook her head, "leave it to those two to confuse us" she commented.

"Yup… hey by the way… last night was fun" Reid said trying to act casually.

JJ nodded mid sip, "yes it was so much fun, Henry had fun till he crashed, and it was totally worth staying up till 2am… seriously" she said.

Reid smiled, "yeah it was… we should do it again" he said, he almost sounded hopeful.

"Of course, gosh, anytime either of us has time we should try and do it again" JJ said while gently touching his arm.

Reid smiled and then reality hit him, "we should head out there" he said, she nodded and he pulled the curtains back to let her through first, he followed close behind.

A few hours after landing, the team split up, the town was very small, only one hotel, a bar, grocery store and a few other spots. The rest of the homes were scattered throughout the area.

Morgan and Prentiss went to the last crime scene, Rossi and Hotch went to the police station to meet up with the sheriff. Reid and JJ were sent to find some people who may have known the last victim.

They were bundled up warmly, the snow was fresh everywhere and JJ was giving Reid a hard time about wearing converse in the weather.

They wandered into the local bar where it seemed most of the locals were at this point, walking up the stairs, JJ made an observation. "This place looks it was taken right out of the old west" she said looking around.

"well this town was established in the 1880's, I'm sure this saloon is the original building from that time" Reid said while looking around, hi gaze fell on JJ who was looking back at him, "what?" he asked.

"You really know a lot about a lot" she said, he shook his head and pushed the swinging doors open, letting her enter first.

Stepping in, the place was field with cigarette smoke, smelled like old beer and body odor, there were a lot of people in the dark place, it was loud, but as soon as they stepped in, everyone went quiet, even the music stopped.

Everyone was glairing in their direction, but instead of letting that get to them, JJ walked ahead, her boots making steady noise along the wood floor, Reid was close behind her.

"Are you the owner?" JJ asked the man who stood behind the bar, he had a bar towel over his shoulder and looked gruff and angry, he glared at the both of them.

"Who wants to know?" he asked before spitting on the floor.

"I'm SSA Jareau, this is SSA Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI" JJ said as they both flashed their badges.

"We don't need your help miss FBI" he said bitterly, everyone in the bar nodded.

"well the sheriff called us in… we're only here to help" JJ stated, as she was talking with, or trying to at least, the bartender, Reid was scanning the place, he was getting an uneasy feeling as he watched the angry locals glaring at them.

"Well we do just fine without any of you folks coming in here" he spat out.

"Doing just fine?" Reid asked, "You have a serial killer on the loose in your town, killing people, making it look like a bear got them… I don't think that's doing just fine" Reid stated.

"Why don't you shut your mouth" the bartender said, he was growing more and more angry.

"Hey we just need some information on the last victim, James Daniels?" JJ said, she was trying to keep the situation under control.

"James Daniels was a drug addicted moron… I'm not surprised a bear got him" a man said from down the bar.

JJ was about to speak, but was cut off, "listen why don't you both just get the hell out of here… you won't get anything but trouble" the bartender stated.

"Why don't the twig leave… let the blond stay" another man said from near a pool table, this got a huge laugh from the whole bar.

Reid glared at them and then looked at JJ, "we should leave" Reid said, JJ nodded, they started for the door.

"That's it little boy… run away!" another random man shouted, everyone laughed.

Reid ignored them, he was far too used to ignoring being called names, and he'd been called worse than this.

They were almost to the door when a large man stepped in front of it, he wasn't taller than Reid, but much, much wider, he glared at Reid and JJ.

"We're leaving we don't want any trouble" JJ said, Reid put himself between JJ and the beastly man.

"We're federal agents, we have four others very close by… they will come so you don't want to do this" Reid stated firmly, keeping eye contact with the man.

As this was going on JJ texted Hotch an SOS of sorts, she knew this would get ugly and fast, but before she could hit send a man who was seated near her swiped the phone from her grasp.

"No reception up here missy" he said while standing and looking her over.

Reid looked back and saw this, he wasn't a fighter and this situation was turning ugly fast, he knew JJ could probably beat all of these guys up, and he'd be useless, he had to think, he wondered if he tried distracting them with his words, but he realized all of these people combined probably had the same IQ as a squirrel, so that wouldn't work, he'd wait, maybe all of this would calm down.

"We said... she could stay… but if you're going to be a piece of shit about it and go running to your boss… I guess you should stay too" another man stated while approaching them.

JJ backed up against Reid, "all of you will be arrested… if you touch either of us" JJ said firmly, her hand went to her gun; Reid moved his hand to his.

"If they find your bodies" the man standing at the door said.

Reid realized even if they started shooting, he only had 6 bullets, JJ had maybe 14 in her gun, Reid leaned over JJ's shoulder, "JJ… I'm going to distract them… you run out the door… get the others" Reid said.

She glanced at him, "Spence… no, I'm not leaving you here alone" she said, Reid realized he wouldn't win this battle.

"oh look they're going for their guns… we have guns too" the bartender stated as he pulled a rifle from behind his bar, he let the butt sit on the counter, he looked at them both.

"Sir put the weapon down!" JJ ordered as she drew her gun, Reid pulled his and stood so he was at his side, able to survey the man at the door and also the rest of the bar.

"We all have guns little missy" the bartender stated.

They both knew they were outgunned, but they had to try, and then Reid's phone rang, he slowly reached into his pocket to retrieve it, Reid lift it up and was about to answer it.

"Boy don't you dare answer that phone" the bartender said, he aimed his gun at the two of them.

Reid waited, it rang again, he noticed JJ nod, she didn't have to look at him, and so he pressed the green button.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice came over his phone.

Reid licked his lips, "hey Morgan…" he paused, he really didn't want the guy shooting them, "we um… need your assistance!" Reid shouted into the phone just as the man by the door grabbed his arm.

And that's when all hell broke loose; Reid was yanked to the side, his gun still in hand.

JJ looked back "Spence!" she shouted, she looked back in time to see a rifle butt coming her way, she ducked in time, but it hit her shoulder instead, she fell to the floor.

The bartender kicked the gun from her hand, he knelt down over her, "time to watch your little boyfriend be ripped to shreds" he snarled while grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to her feet.

Reid had been thrown into the wall, he still had his gun in hand, the giant man came running at him a pocket knife in hand, Reid aimed and fired at the man, everyone in the bar froze, the man had been hit in the belly, he stopped for a second and then looked back up at Reid.

"No stop!" Reid shouted when the guy kept coming, he fired again, and the guy dropped to the floor.

Reid walked out from the corner and into the center of the bar; he aimed his gun at the man holding JJ.

"Let her go" Reid warned, the guy held the gun closer to JJ's side, "I will drop you faster than you can pull that trigger" Reid said confidently.

"C'mon try" the bartender taunted, JJ struggled, he tightened his grip on her hair.

Reid debated on if he should or not, he didn't want to see JJ gets shot.

"Spence!" JJ shouted, he spun around and had a bat swung at his head, it hit him in the back and Reid dropped to the ground instantly.

JJ was horrified, she finally elbowed the bartender in the ribs and recoiled in pain, she spun around and ripped the gun from his grasp, using it to knock him out.

She spun around and was ready to fire it at the guy standing over Reid, but she was tackled from the side by another man.

Reid wasn't completely out, and when he heard JJ yell, he came too fast, Reid struggled to stand up and when his vision cleared he saw a chair coming his way, Reid ducked in time and did something he never did, he balled up his fist and punched the guy square in the nose. The man dropped the chair and stumbled back in shock till he hit the floor.

Reid took a moment to realize he had just punched someone, but then he realized he had to keep going, he picked up a cue stick and marched over to JJ who was wrestling with a man who decided no was the time to try and rip her clothes off.

Reid raised his arms and smashed the cue stick across the man's head, it smashed in a hundred little pieces and the guy rose up and glared at Reid.

Reid swung to punch but the guy grabbed his fist, Reid realized what was coming next, and the guy pulled back and punched Reid in the gut, sending him falling back and onto a table breaking it.

"You son of a bitch!" JJ yelled pissed now, she kicked the guy in the chest after he spun around; this sent him into a wall where he collapsed.

At this point JJ had found her gun and was going for it, when the rest of the bar started to move in on the two of them.

Morgan was racing down the snowy hill side as fast as he possibly could; Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi were close behind along with the sheriff and two deputies.

When the bar was in sight, the group drew their guns and assented on the bar in a stealthy swarm.

Morgan busted into the bar first, his gun drawn, "freeze! FBI!" he shouted as the rest of the team entered, all of the people in the bar looked over.

"Step away from them now! Or we will open fire!" Hotch ordered after he spotted Reid laid out on a pool table and JJ being held back by two men, the bartender surveying it all.

The gang exchanged glances and then put their hands up; they realized they would die in a blaze of bullets if they didn't.

"Up against the wall!" Morgan ordered, he did not like seeing his friends being hurt, "move!" he ordered, the men in the bar, about 16 of them complied.

The sheriff and the deputies brought out the plastic cuffs and started to restrain all of the men.

Morgan and Emily darted over to JJ and Reid.

Reid was slowly sitting up from the pool table, he grunted as he climbed off, "are you two ok?" Morgan asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah… we're fine" JJ said, she shook her head, "a bunch of morons" she said.

Reid was holding his stomach area, he looked like he was in pain, "you ok man?" Morgan asked.

"I think I broke my hand" he said, "and also maybe a rib" Reid said.

Morgan hit him on the back, "that's my boy!" Morgan said, startling Reid, "you just got in a bar fight!" Morgan said proudly.

Emily and JJ both shook their heads, "don't encourage this bad behavior Morgan" Emily said although she was only teasing.

"Yeah… I think I was right about fighting… it's not worth it" Reid said walking slowly form the bar.

"He did kick ass today though" JJ said impressed.

"Reid is a thinker not a fighter" Rossi said watching as Reid walked out.

He stopped before completely exiting, he bent over and picked up his gun that lay on the floor, he walked outside and stood outside taking in a deep breath.

The Hotel…

It was around 9pm and the team was sitting in the sitting area near the fire place in the hotel, they were going over what they knew and how they would tackle tomorrow.

"well if what happened at the bar is indication of what the rest of this case will be like… it's not going to be easy" Emily said.

"yeah we should be extra careful, we're really secluded out here, and extra help won't come instantly" Hotch stated, "so tomorrow let's try and stay in groups of 3, keeping contact at all times, I'm not going to risk any of my agents for some mountain hillbillies" Hotch stated firmly.

Everyone agreed, "Its ok, I think as long as we have Reid around he can bust out his fighting skills" Morgan teased.

Reid, who was standing by the window as everyone talked, suddenly gathered his files and books and started for the stairs, "oh c'mon Reid calm down I was only teasing" Morgan said, but Reid was up the stairs already.

Hotch just shook his head, "I think Reid has the right idea, let's all head to bed, we should really get up early tomorrow to tackle this case" he said.

Everyone started to gather their things and were getting ready to head to the rooms, unlike the last time they were in snowy small town; there were enough rooms for everyone to stay separately.

Emily hit Morgan on the arm, "why did you do that?" Emily asked.

"Calm down Prentiss I'll apologize tomorrow morning… look" Morgan said as looked across the room, they watched as JJ gathered all of her stuff and was up the stairs before anyone else.

"You really think she's going to his room?" Emily asked, Morgan shrugged, "you are terrible… you better say you're sorry tomorrow though" she stated.

Morgan nodded, "of course" he said.

Upstairs…

Reid was in his room going through his go bag, he was frustrated and his hand hurt, his head hurt and his ribcage hurt, fortunately nothing was broken, the local doctor had checked him over and said he was fine.

He was mad though, at himself, he could never be as big and strong as Morgan, or Hotch or even Rossi, or hell even Prentiss and JJ could kick butt more than he could, he'd always jump back when a suspect got out of hand, it wasn't that he was afraid, or a coward, he just knew that without a gun, he was practically useless in any of these situations where someone with some sort of fighting ability would be greatly needed.

Sure he could talk a criminal down using only his words, and yeah once he used a led pipe to knock a guy out, but he's never actually punched anyone, not until today that is, and he both enjoyed the feeling and hated it as well.

A knock to his door jarred him from his thoughts, he rose up and walked to the door, he peaked out the whole and saw JJ, he quickly opened it up to let her in.

"Hey JJ" Reid said as she stepped in and he closed the door, he noted what she was wearing, an oversized sweater and a pair of jeans.

She turned to him, "you want to go over the case?" she asked.

Reid nodded, "y-yes… of course…" Reid said suddenly flustered.

"Good… your room is toasty" she said, while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's one of the few rooms with a fire place, it just went out could light it again" Reid said very quickly and all at once.

JJ looked at him, she noticed he seemed flustered and she knew why, she also felt flustered but she just hid it better than he.

"That would be nice" she said.

Reid went to the fire place and knelt down next to it, he crumpled up some newspaper and tossed it in, lighting it with a match from a box that sat next to the fire place.

He poked the fire with another piece of wood and watched it catch, watched it get bigger, just watched the flames move and dance.

"Now don't be going pyro on me just yet" JJ said.

Reid jumped slightly he realized she was right behind him, he rose up and turned around, she was close to him, his heart started racing faster than he could even imagine.

His brain was going crazy, so he did what he usually does in these situations; he talked.

"you know fire wasn't always associated with something evil, many cultures have gods that represent fire, fire is seen as being strong… brave… fire gives life… like the phoenix, in many areas right after a forest fire, fresh new growth grows…" Reid said his speech pausing as JJ just stood extra close to him.

"yes fire is amazing, it can also be very romantic" JJ said, Reid swallowed hard, he wasn't keeping eye contact with her, it was as if he was trying to flee, his eyes looking everywhere but where they were.

As JJ could tell, she placed her hands on his chest, letting her fingers feel his green sweater, "I really love the sweaters you wear… you look really cute in them" JJ said.

"JJ…" Reid said, his breath leaving his body, he was getting weak in the knees, and she was touching him, his brain was about to explode.

"We should get to work" Reid said while gently pushing past her, he walked over to the bed and was looking through a folder.

"Ok so our UnSub is probably a local, it's a male… and it's very possible that some of the other locals are protecting him" Reid started.

He froze when he felt a hand on his back, "you know what I love?" JJ asked as Reid closed his eyes as her hand traveled up his back and to his shoulder. "I love how smart you are when you start talking about all this stuff you know…" she whispered.

Reid spun around and JJ was extra close again Reid went to step back, but his legs hit the bed and he lost his balance, he fell onto his back on the bed, JJ stepped closer to him, Reid sat up on his elbows.

"JJ… um this is… we're on a case… JJ" he said trying to find reason.

"I love your hair Reid… you're probably the only guy I find attractive with long hair…" JJ said as she reached under the edge of her sweater.

Reid's eyes followed her hands, and his eyes got wide when he saw that she was undoing her jeans, Reid's mouth went dry as she unzipped them slowly and pushed them down her legs, Reid saw that she was wear red panties.

"Oh… JJ… um…what about Will" Reid said, he was trying to find the words to make her stop, although he really didn't want her to, but he knew this was a bad idea, but his legs and body were paralyzed, and even though he wanted to look away, he couldn't.

"Shhhh… he doesn't matter…" JJ said as she finished pushing her jeans down her legs.

JJ stepped out of her jeans and stepped toward Reid, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs, Reid's arms gave way and he fell back on the bed, but he was still watching her, she reached down and started to undo his pants, Reid's hands went to stop her but they made contact with her thighs and he kept them there.

JJ scooted up some more till she was properly straddling him and then she started to pull the sweater over her head, Reid's eyes couldn't believe what she was, or rather wasn't wearing underneath that sweater.

She tossed the sweater aside and placed her hands on his chest, she leaned over close to his face, "Spence… "She whispered her lips close to his, "I'll be saying that name all night" she said.

Reid could have just died right there, he didn't care anymore, he was having a hard time breathing.

"Spence"

"Hey Spence…"

"Spencer"

Reid's eyes slowly opened up and he took in a deep breath, he looked around confused, he then realized he was in a bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, he looked over and saw JJ sitting there, in her sweater, she looked slightly concerned.

"Spence… you were saying my name in your sleep… everything alright?" she asked, her hand was on the top of his head.

Reid sat up quickly after he finally fully, realized it was all just a dream, "what happened?" Reid asked he looked at her oddly for a moment; he couldn't get that image from his head.

"We were working and then you fell asleep, I kept on working, but then you started saying my name… I wasn't sure if you were having a nightmare or what" she said.

"It absolutely wasn't a nightmare" Reid said before he could stop himself, he regretted admitting that very quickly.

JJ raised an eyebrow, "really… do tell" she asked, teasing him, Reid looked at her as if she was asking him to do some sort of act in front of her.

"I was just kidding… you sure you're alright?" she asked, he nodded, "ok well… we need to get up in 3 hours… do you mind if I stay here?" she asked.

Reid noticed she was already under the covers, he also noticed her jeans across a chair, he then realized he was still fully clothed and on top of the covers, "yeah… go ahead" Reid said.

She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before sliding into the bed and turning onto her side to sleep, Reid sat there and rolled his eyes, the last time he ever had a dream about a girl… was… well he would never admit it, but it happened regularly, he liked those better than any he had about cases, they weren't often, although he had one a few years ago for two days in a row about JJ, Emily and Garcia and he was trying to teach them about Supersymmetric Quantum Mechanics… but he tried not to think about that… as much.

Reid shook his head and laid back down on the bed, he saw JJ sleeping there and he sighed, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, but his first concern was her happiness. He'd worry about his well being later.

**A/N: I wrote the bar scene long before I noticed what next week's episode is about… I highly doubt Reid will be beating anyone up anyway so yeah…**


End file.
